Team RWBY vs Swords of Justice
Team RWBY vs Swords of Justice is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventh DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 2! RWBY vs Pokemon! Teams of four heroes collide in a full eight combatant match, will huntresses defeat the mythical Pokemon team? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Team RWBY strolled through the forest, examining the wildlife and hunting down Grimm for training. "There doesn't seem to be too much in the way of Grimm." Blake surmised. "Maybe we should head back?" Yang frowned at her teammate. "Not yet. C'mon, classes start up on Monday and I don't want to let the vacation end without us having some kind of crazy adventure." The four then spotted four creatures through the treeline, seemingly it was three giant creatures attacking one smaller one. "Keldeo, stop using the orthodox attacks and start being more unpredictable." Cobalion scalded, knocking the colt over. "Don't stay down, kid. A Sword of Justice never gives in!" Terrakion declared. Keldeo hit as hard of a headbutt as he could, but Virizon caught him off guard with a trip. "Don't allow yourself to become too narrowly focused. Always be aware of your surroundings." "How can I be aware when all three of you are teaming up?" Keldeo yelled. Cobalion placed a foot on Keldeo's neck. "Your enemies aren't going to fight fair either. If you are to be a worthy Sword of Justice, you must expect attacks in any shape or form." The wise Pokemon was interrupted by a gunshot that whistled overhead. Ruby had seen enough of the commotion and fired a warning shot at Cobalion. "Leave him alone!" she ordered. Weiss joined her side, pointing her blade towards Virizion. "We've got you outnumbered." Blake declared, also pointing her weapon towards the Swords of Justice. The Pokemon looked back and forth between each other. "I don't think you understand- there are four of us each..." Virizion declared. Keldeo then lunged at the huntresses. "Back away!" he instructed. "Cobalion- I am a worthy Sword of Justice- and I'm going to prove it!" Here we go! ' All four Pokemon used Sacred Sword. Keldeo clashed with Ruby, Virizion fenced with Weiss, Terrakion engaged in a brawl with Yang and Cobalion was left to engage Blake. Yang threw punches at Terrakion but she may as well have been trying to punch a mountain to death. Her Ember Celicas were on what was seemingly rapid fire, but Terrakion summoned a Rock Slide, which diverted Yang's attention to the oncoming pile of debris. She punched as many out of the air as she possibly could, but Terrakion caught her with Take Down. Yang slammed against a tree hard, as Terrakion came around again with another attack. Meanwhile, Blake was trading slashes with Cobalion. The Faunus was holding her own well, incorporating her semblance with her attacks to throw Cobalion into uncertainty. She swapped her sword form to a gun, firing at Cobalion from a far, but the Sword of Justice blocked with Metal Claw. Blake then threw her weapon around Cobalion's legs, roping around them and tripping him over. Blake moved in with cross cuts over Cobalion's back, but the Pokemon was back to its feet in no time. Rather than go on the immediate offensive, Cobalion used Swords Dance, increasing his ATT stat. Blake didn't know this of course, and still came in close to attack, trying to kick Cobalion onto its side. The Steel/Fighting type was having none of it, ripping Blake out the air with Metal Claw. Before either of them delivered a proper offence, Weiss and Virizion exchanged soft strikes, assessing one another's guard. Weiss tried using Gravity Dust, summoning a platform behind Virizion, to pull her off balance. The Pokemon was too fast, and Weiss struggled to parry a Leaf Blade. Weiss then made a quick jab at Virizion's legs, catching her and forcing the Pokemon to jolt back in defence. Weiss then threw all her weight behind an attack, which began slightly overpowering Virizion. The Grass/Fighting type was on the ropes- seemingly- but was planning a Double Kick. When Weiss ceased her attack for just a second, Virizion kicked her in the face as hard as she could, twice, and sent her slamming into Blake, who was having difficulty with Cobalion. The fastest paced match was between Ruby and Keldeo. The young colt wanted to impress by defeating his opponent in record time. He tried Aqua Tail, but the attack was met with a block from Crescent Rose, which Ruby turned into a counter when she fired a round, the recoil of which forced her weapon to slash across Keldeo's back. Keldeo landed several feet away, and declared it time for him to use his Resolute Form. He changed his look and got back on the offensive with Sacred Sword. Ruby blocked him again, spinning her scythe to repel repeated attacks. She then used her semblance to rush at a high speed past Keldeo, catching him in her tailwind. The colt smashed into a boulder hard, but was defended from any further harm by Terrakion, who had used another Rock Slide, this time as a defence for Keldeo. "Keldeo, remember when we told you not to use the orthodox?" Terrakion asked, using Sacred Sword to hold off both Yang and Ruby. Yang began becoming more intense with her shots from her Ember Celicas, and Terrakion realised his guard wasn't going to last forever. "Alright. Get out of the way." Keldeo retorted. Terrakion shifted as Keldeo attacked with Hydro Pump. Yang was blasted away with the volume of water, and Ruby followed, rushing after her sister to ensure she was alright. Weiss and Blake broke off their attacks to reunite with their teammates. "Alright. We should swap opponents. I'll take on the biggest one. Yang, you take the little pony. Weiss, you take that tall, blue one. And Blake, you take the green one." The team nodded in understanding and reengaged the battle. Cobalion used Iron Head, but rather than go after Weiss, he attacked Yang. "What's he doing?" Keldeo asked, helping Cobalion by firing Hydro Pump to repel Blake's attempt to support. "He's not letting them dictate the play." Terrakion declared. He used Stone Edge to block Ruby and Weiss' advance. "Rather than react to their actions, Cobalion is forcing them to react to him. They hadn't planned on us attacking first." Virizion added. Keldeo nodded in understanding. "If we're to attack first, I know just the move." Keldeo then smiled and launched Aqua Jet, slamming himself into Yang, who was now being double teamed by Cobalion and Keldeo. Blake leaped over Cobalion and continued her run towards Virizion. The Grass/Fighting type tried to catch her with Sacred Sword, but Blake combined her semblance with Ice Dust, trapping Virizion momentarily in her icy counter. Blake then delivered several slashes up and down Virizion's body, before opening fire with her gun, trying to draw Keldeo's focus. Terrakion stepped in to counter, and Ruby sped in to meet him. She dragged her scythe across his side and fired on him with it to gain an aerial advantage. She sniped Terrakion with electric dust, which crackled on his body but did minor damage at best. Blake then threw her weapon on its rope-like attachment towards Yang, pulling her out of Cobalion's path and redirecting her into Keldeo. She caught the colt with a hard shot, stunning him briefly while she freed herself from Blake's grip and began firing a swarm of Ember Celica shots. Keldeo tried to hold her off with Bubble Beam. The Celicas tore through the bubbles and Keldeo was in big, big trouble. He tried to meet Yang with close combat, trading stiff punches and kicks with his hooves with the huntress' stronger punches. He briefly held his own, but soon found himself unable to cope. Virizion saw this from afar and fired off Magical Leaf. The leaves all found their mark, clashing into Yang's back. The huntress staggered forward, allowing Keldeo to catch her out with an Aqua Tail, slamming her through a tree trunk, taking her temporarily out of the battle. Terrakion had been struggling to keep up with Ruby's pace. He planted himself firmly and attempted a Take Down. Terrakion clashed into a different tree, toppling it over. Ruby took advantage with a shot into his back. She the landed, but the Rock/Fighting type used Quick Attack, moving deceivingly quick. He barrelled into her with great force, dropping her and relieving her of the Crescent Rose. Weiss saw this and summoned a glyph on a nearby tree. She used it to leap away from Cobalion and defend Ruby from Terrakion's Sacred Sword. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss coming to her rescue. "My BFF!" Ruby declared, grinning. Weiss shook her head. "Don't start." she responded, before knocking Ruby's weapon back to her. The three Team RWBY members found themselves circled by the Swords of Justice, when an explosion caught their attention. Yang had activated her semblance and leaped into the fray. Terrakion used Stone Edge to trap Weiss, Blake and Ruby for the time being and the Swords of Justice targeted Yang. "Divide and conquer." Cobalion instructed, using Sacred Sword to meet Yang. The huntress threw repeated shotgun style blasts at Cobalion but the Pokemon held firm. Terrakion then barged into her with Smack Down. Yang fell beside her imprisoned teammates. "Yang! Get us out and we can help you" Bake suggested. "Sis. You can't do this alone, please let us help!" Ruby pleaded, but Yang charged back at Keldeo. When Yang reached Keldeo, she threw a wild punch, which Keldeo leaped over. Yang tried to punch him again, but Cobalion caught her with Metal Claw. Yang stumbled backwards, into Virizion's clutches. The Grass/Fighting type used Giga Drain. Yang felt her energy being drained from her body. Her aura began failing and Virizion released her, having recovered much of the damage she had suffered. Yang, now in a weakened state, collapsed on her knees before Terrakion, who buried her with Rock Slide. The huntress tried to cover up, but the rocks had covered her legs, pinning her to the ground. Cobalion then executed her with Iron Head, crunching her skull as she was launched into Team RWBY's rocky prison and spiralled several feet away. '''Yang is defeated by Cobalion! Swords of Justice 4-3 Team RWBY! ' Both Weiss and Blake looked on in absolute horror as their teammate's lifeless body slumped. Ruby rushed after her, cradling Yang in her arms. "Now we're basically two down." Weiss realised. "Blake, we've got to focus on attacking one of these things together, go for the smallest?" Blake nodded in agreement. "He seems easiest to frustrate, much like Yang. I think we should be able to defeat him with quick strikes." Blake rushed forwards, firing at Keldeo. The colt tensed up in defence, and Blake was forced to duck a Double Kick from Terrakion. Weiss helped her by summoning a glyph beneath Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. The gravity dust brought them off balance, sending them slamming into nearby trees. Weiss then joined the two on one battle with Keldeo. She attempted a swift jab, which Keldeo barely blocked. Blake capitalised with a kick to the colt's face. She then roped her weapon around his hind legs and slammed him into a rock. Keldeo struggled to lift himself, but Virizion rejoined the fray to help him just in time. She used Magical Leaf, which pursued Blake. The Faunus used her semblance and acrobatics to keep away from Magical Leaf but back flipped right before Terrakion, who slammed her in the spine with Sacred Sword. Blake crashed forward, turning towards Terrakion who was accompanied by Cobalion. The two used Close Combat, lowering both DEF and SP DEF of themselves as they leaped on Blake... Who just so happened to use her semblance once more. The two missed her entirely, but did a number on her illusion. Weiss had leaped up and jabbed Terrakion in the side with her sword, landing beside Blake, before they both began slashing Cobalion rapidly. They were making some decent progress as well, until Virizion caught them both with Magical Leaf. The huntresses skidded away from the Swords of Justice and took a second to reassess. "Okay. I'm going to snipe from here." Ruby said, coming from behind Weiss and Blake. "You two get back to singling out the smaller one. For Yang." Blake and Weiss nodded and went back to attack. Cobalion stepped in the way, but Ruby sniped him with Fire Dust. Cobalion moved away from the efficient dust round. Virizion also backed off, but Terrakion and Keldeo didn't. Terrakion advanced towards Ruby, but was tripped by Blake's slash to his back legs. Weiss then saved her teammate from an incoming Sacred Sword from Keldeo. Ruby kept firing at Terrakion, Cobalion and Virizion indiscriminately while her two remaining teammates teamed on Keldeo. Keldeo attempted Hydro Pump, but the water only blasted an illusion of Blake, while the real Faunus leaped behind him and shot him up the back. Keldeo flinched and went for Aqua Tail, which Weiss managed to suspend in the air with her glyphs. "Terrakion. Help me!" Keldeo cried out, realising he was in trouble. "Hang on Keldeo, I'm coming." Terrakion made a beeline, but Weiss moved to intercept. Blake realised she now had an opportunity to equal the scoreboard, slashing Keldeo repeatedly, finishing off the colt Pokemon. '''Keldeo is defeated by Blake! Swords of Justice 3-3 Team RWBY! "Alright! Good work you guys!" Ruby shouted, using her scythe to travel towards them. She leaped into a tree to snipe at Terrakion, she was seconds away from being attacked by Cobalion but Blake covered her, tying her weapon around his horns and yanking him away. Weiss leaped away from Terrakion and targeted Virizion. The Grass/Fighting type attempted to use Giga Drain again, but Weiss used her glyph to block the attack and jabbed her right in the neck, sending her careening into a log. Weiss then turned to support Blake by putting a glyph between her and Cobalion. Blake took the advantage and shot Cobalion in the chest with several rounds but did little to no damage. Ruby jumped out of the tree, but Terrakion used Quick Attack, ramming into Ruby and taking her away from the rest of the battle. Virizion used Magical Leaf several times, and flurries of leaves chased down the surviving Team RWBY members. "Look out!" Blake warned, jumping on Weiss and pulling her out of the way. The leaves circled back around, and Blake began shooting them out the air. Cobalion attempted Iron Head, but Weiss finally dug deep and used her summon- an ice incarnation of an Atlesian Mech stood before Cobalion and kicked him several yards away. The mech then chased him down, and Cobalion engaged it in a brief battle. The battle allowed Weiss to support Ruby, by using her glyphs as platforms for Ruby to leap on to dodge Terrakion's hard hitting offence. Ruby and Weiss managed to clip Terrakion with several strikes from scythe and rapier alike. The Rock/Fighting Pokemon backed up, allowing the huntresses to get carried away until he dropped a Rock Slide on the pair, he then used Stone Edge, blasting them deeper into the forest. This left Blake, momentarily in a three on one when Cobalion emerged against the mech summon. Blake used her semblance to dodge Giga Drain, before slashing Virizion in the face. She then fired on Cobalion repeatedly and leaped over a Take Down from Terrakion. She landed on her feet but didn't act quick enough to avoid two Sacred Swords. She took both attacks and tumbled across the ground. She struggled to her feet, and seemed to be certainly doomed until Ruby ran in unannounced. She had used her semblance and had started slashing Cobalion and Virizion with speedy slashes. She then fired a round to propel herself into Terrakion. This played into the Swords of Justice's favour though; they had her exactly where they wanted her. Virizion grabbed her with Giga Drain, sapping her energy away. Ruby struggled against the Pokemon until she took a Metal Claw across the chest. This crippled her aura and she clumsily swung at Virizion, who successfully disarmed her with Sacred Sword. Ruby tried to get her weapon back, but Terrakion proved to be too big of an obstacle, she took a Stone Edge full on, which cracked her limbs. Some of the rocks dug into her flesh, and at last, Little Red fell. Ruby is defeated by Terrakion! Swords of Justice 3-2 Team RWBY! ' Weiss ran to Blake. Their situation was pretty dire now and they both knew it. "What are we going to do?" Weiss asked, a little panicked. Blake stared hopelessly at the advancing Swords of Justice. "The only thing we can do is keep fighting." Blake concluded, and the pair charged at the Pokemon. Weiss used another glyph to intercept Virizion and Blake used her semblance to get behind Cobalion. She slashed his back legs, breaking one of them and forcing Cobalion to buckle. Terrakion tried a Quick Attack, but Weiss used her summon again, spawning a Beowulf in front of him. The fake Grimm tackled Terrakion and took him deeper into the forest for a fight. With Terrakion preoccupied, the current situation looked a little better. Blake threw her weapon to bind the ropes around Virizion. The Grass/Fighting got restrained and fell on her front. Now Team RWBY had a two on one battle with Cobalion. Weiss slashed at his front legs, breaking one of them. Cobalion attempted to fight back with Iron Head, but Weiss got a block in. Blake then ran alongside the pinned Pokemon, shooting it in the side. She then slashed him across the head, cutting him open. Cobalion grunted in pain, as Weiss and Blake prepared a double team. The two launched themselves off glyphs to cut Cobalion's head from opposite sides. The Pokemon's head rolled at Weiss' feet. The battle was an balanced one once more. '''Cobalion is defeated by Weiss and Blake! Swords of Justice 2-2 Team RWBY! ' A loud howl could be heard as Terrakion saw off the Beowulf. The Rock/Fighting type came bundling out of the trees and used Stone Edge to blast the two huntresses back. Virizion freed herself too and fired Magical Leaf, which occupied the two Beacon Academy students. "Alright. What's the plan?" Terrakion asked. Virizion took a moment to think before concluding: "If I can get a hold of the one with the bow and drain her energy, we will have taken the most damaging team member." Virizion bounded forwards, using Magical Leaf again. Weiss met her with an attempted interception and both Weiss and Blake got into a blade lock with Virizion. Blake pushed as hard as she could, taking Virizion back a step or two, but a loud snap caught their attention. Terrakion had used Take Down on a tree, forcing it to collapse towards Weiss and Blake. Blake managed to dodge but Weiss was caught under the tree. Her aura was wiped out as she struggled to free herself. Blake turned around to help her friend but she found herself bound by Virizion, who began draining her strength. Blake cried out in pain as her aura was also depleted. She fell to her knees, but Virizion kept the attack locked in. Before too long, Blake was borderline lifeless. She barely stood upright when Virizion delivered Close Combat, beating the Faunus to death. '''Blake is defeated by Virizion! Swords of Justice 2-1 Team RWBY! Now the last Team RWBY member was free from her trap, she drew her rapier and slashed at Virizion. The Pokemon tried to use Giga Drain, but Weiss cut the roots, forcing Virizion to back away in pain. Weiss then threw herself forward and slashed a part of Virizion's horn off her head but as she went to deliver a killing blow, Terrakion cut her down with Double Kick. The heiress smashed into the floor, blood streaming from her face as she found her feet. Weiss summoned more glyphs, redirecting Terrakion's footing as he tried to deliver Smack Down. Weiss then hit a three slash combination on Terrakion but found herself impaled in the back by Virizion. Weiss fell on her front, propping herself up momentarily on her sword. Terrakion mercifully used Rock Slide, burying her under the debris where she just fell, crushed beneath the rocks lifeless. Weiss is defeated by Terrakion! Swords of Justice 2-0 Team RWBY! 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winners are: The Swords of Justice!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant